1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to two-sided grills. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to two-sided grills that are separable into two or more sub-units or modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
In currently available two-sided grills, there is one, common lower grill plate for cooking the food product. This one grill plate will hold food products for several upper platens, limiting the ability of the grill to cook different products requiring different lower grill temperatures. The present disclosure addresses this need.